Lost
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Taking a time out to relax, Wufei notices he's lost someone. The others are inadvertently found and help out in his search. But who is it they're really looking for? ::chuckles grinning::


Lost  
By: Anime Redneck  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
He didn't know how he did it, but he did. Walking through the park seemed like - at the time - a good idea to clear his head and let them both stretch their legs. He was wrong. Very wrong. Somehow in the time that they were there, little over an hour, he had lost track of his partner.  
  
He had been talking steadily about the new development in the Straits case he was working on when he looked up to find that his brown haired companion wasn't there anymore. Standing calmly looking around the colorful park, he scanned the area for his companion.  
  
He didn't see him. He saw the green grass, trees with leaves of crimson; ginger, brown and some that stayed green even through the yearly autumn. But no brown haired baka.  
  
Frowning he started walking in hunt of him. Who knows what God had it in for him today, but they were surely having a good time of it. Everyone knew what happened when that boy got out of sight. Trouble. He was like a magnet that just yelled, "Find me!" attracting as much trouble as he could.  
  
He couldn't walk into a house without tearing something up. And food. Food wasn't safe from him if in a fifty-mile radius. Once entered into a homestead that housed any type of food, the first place he tried was the refrigerator, if there was nothing there to get into... he attacked the pantry where everything else was stored There was no stopping him 'less one was able to trick him outside, capturing his attention.  
  
Rounding a looking for his lost friend he didn't notice others on the same path 'til it was too late and all were on the ground sporting bruised bums from the impacting gravel dirt below from their collision.  
  
Rubbing his throbbing head muttering in Chinese, standing quickly he glanced over the area once more seeing if by chance his friend was in sight. Noticing that he wasn't, giving another curse, he looked to the others that were just starting to stand. "What are you doing here?" Wasn't the most pleasant greeting, but the only one that filtered through.  
  
The blonde smiled, "Taking a walk of course. What are you up to Wufei?"  
  
"........." Trowa nodded in greeting.  
  
Scowling at the two of them Wufei let his eyes roam. "Searching for the baka..." scowl deepened, "...he ran off."  
  
Quatre looked faintly confused. He was sure of only one 'baka', which the honor bound boy always called that. "Duo, you mean?" The Chinese boy nodded, "Oh dear..." turning to his taller amazon friend, eyes frightful, "We need to help find him!! You know he had coffee this morning!" his voice was mirror of his eyes.  
  
His ginger haired companion's emerald green eyes widened a fraction that was the only emotion he showed aside from nodding in agreement.  
  
Intrigued by what his flaxen haired comrade said about the mornings drink Wufei nodded; glad to have help in finding the little terror. "Fine, you two take the left, I'll go right. Hope that we find him, before he starts trouble." Getting nods he jogged lightly his direction calling out, "Duo!.... Duo!" as he ran, listening as the others mirrored him.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
This was stupid. And he knew it was stupid, but yet here he was out in the park anyways. How'd he end up here again? Feet had a mind of they're own... yeah that's what it had to be. He sent no such instructions from his brain to his feet, commanding to be moved this direction. Now, if he could only explain why he was here.  
  
The morning had started out regular enough, or as regular as it got for him. Wake up, strip, shower, and dress, grab the beloved laptop before heading downstairs for communal break fest then precede to check mail and see if any new orders had been given for they're current mission. As much as he didn't like this one... for it was too much like the last one they were on. Enroll in the local high school; scout the immediate area for weaknesses in the bases guarding structure, once found, infiltrate, retrieve Dr. Acosta and new mobile doll information, blow base, return to cover housing.  
  
It was simple in its instructions. Even the Braided Baka couldn't screw them up. So far he hadn't found any weaknesses in the defenses around the base. Extensive alarms and visual were their inner and outer eyes. An eight-foot high chain link and concrete wall surrounded it. Would not have been a problem to cut a section out and enter that way, if not for the guards that were stationed every fifteen-foot. They were too attentive, watching every move around them; not the ordinary OZ soldiers they have been against on earlier missions. These actually had sense and a purpose. They were hiding something very nasty in there, and Heero was itching to get in and see exactly what.  
  
Those were his thoughts as he left the house. So how in the Seven Hells did the Perfect Soldier wind up in the park? Glancing around in his strong graceful strides, he asserted his position as in the middle of the large recreational area. What the hell was that? Watching the black and brown blur run off towards the lake, I realize it was a large dog. Species? I couldn't tell, but it looked fierce.  
  
Thinking it irresponsible for someone to let their dog loose at the park, let alone not keeping an eye on them, I went along my way. With no particular direction to it, just walking. I rarely took the time to just walk about to look at things. I've never cared before. I didn't care now, but since I was already there and had nothing else ordered for me to do... 'Why waste a good day' as Maxwell has told me time and again..  
  
"Hey wait up! I think I saw him!" a young voice yelled out. I stopped and listened, trying to register who the voice belonged to. It sounded like someone I knew... Quatre maybe? No, he was supposed to be with Trowa at the carnival.  
  
It came again sounding let down, "Never mind, wasn't him!"  
  
I stopped. That was Quatre. What was he looking for? Mind set to wondering what could 'cause the blonde Arabian to sound down, I started for his direction, east of where I was headed. 'Then again, Quatre's easy on emotions.' Small voice in my mind chimed in.  
  
Coming around a small fountain of two children dressed in Greek togas, trying to lift a decorative caldron of sorts, from which icy blue water flowed shooting into the air before arching downwards into six separate arc's into the collective waters at the statues feet. A small foot wide ledge circled the fountain, so people could sit and take the weight off tired feet.  
  
It was nice. I've never been one for looking at things like that and commenting on them, or noticing them. But I find the longer we stay on this mission, the more I start to notice little things that the other have been trying to get me to notice for the past almost a year. It's ironic almost, that the things they tried to get me to notice while they're with me. I notice when I'm alone.... always alone.  
  
Ginger hair bobbing smoothly like a fisher's bobber floating on calm waves catches my eye as I pass the flowing liquid up, just passing the part that blinded my side vision. Navy blue came into view. 'And here we have Trowa ladies and gentlemen!' the ever growing annoying voice in my head joked. I'm starting to wonder if I need to go see Dr. J again, for the voice sounds like the Braided Baka... Gods help me now.  
  
"Trowa." He stops, stiffens then relaxes as the voice connects to his mental file of ones to know right away. How many others would he know of that speak like me? Tone flat, no emotions? For all the world a dead voice?  
  
"Heero." He nods back. I can see the question in his eyes. 'Why are you here? Of all places.' They ask me. It's a good question logically, for I've no reason to be here... that I know of.  
  
I shrug, own eyes questioning him in the same manor. He was saved from answering as his blonde companion came bouncing up with his ever-present smile on his face. Does he ever get tired of smiling like that? Does Duo? He's ever smiling like an idiot. Logic would state that his muscles would tire after a while, but he seems to defy that logic. He doesn't have a set of rules he goes by, that I've learned. He's broken them all.  
  
"Heero!" he smiles wider at me, "Great! You can help us then!"  
  
Help them? Help them what, I've got things to do. Don't I? "Hn."  
  
"Help us find Duo!" he exclaims his voice taking on that urgent tone. "He's had coffee this morning and now Wufei's lost sight of him! We know he's in trouble somewhere! Come on!" he pulls on my shirt ignoring my glare, "We have to find him!"  
  
Chang, lost sight of Duo? Gods, a hyper Duo running around free? Peace be broken now, that boy will reek havoc on all the colony. 'Not good.'  
  
"I know that's why we have to find him now! Before he finds the local coffee shop!" Quatre whined in a kids voice.  
  
I said that out loud? "Hn." I nod, "Where's Chang?"  
  
"He left to search in the other direction." He pointed behind him, obviously the direction that he had come from.  
  
Nodded to them I started walking in the other direction ignoring the questioning looks. I throw over my shoulder, "I'll help him" feeling their gazes still trained on my back.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
'Where the hell is that baka? Twenty minutes and I haven't spotted hide nor tail of him! I can't believe I haven't spotted him yet. What caught his attention to draw him away from me? Usually he's stuck to me like glue.' He searched the smaller tree covered field near the lake and found nothing.  
  
"Duo!!" he hollered out, starting to think it was becoming a stupid idea to call him anymore. If he didn't come by now, whatever it was that had his attention was most interesting. In other words, he wouldn't come if he didn't want to. "Baka..." muttering under his breath he sat on a bench.  
  
Rustling of leaves caught his attention, snapping his head staring behind him, he almost let out a sigh of relief. Why, he didn't know. He nodded to the person that walked with catlike grace across the lush green grass. "Yuy."  
  
"Chang" the other nodded back, almost smirking, "Lost your love did you?" Watching the pale rose color rise up Wufei's neck he smirked fully.  
  
Sputtering trying to grasp something to come back with, around his coughing, Wufei growled at him, a smirk of his own forming. "Must be a different Duo, Yuy. As much as the Braided Baka hangs around you, I started to think something was going on." He paused, "Too many noises coming from your room if you ask me." Where had that come from? Him sparing words, with Yuy? That just didn't make sense... the two of them not being real talkers.  
  
Nonetheless Heero never lost his cold smirk. He didn't reply, just stood there watching him. He wasn't one for the way of relationships, but surely something wasn't right here. Did Duo really hang around him that much? 'Annoying the hell out of me more like it!' He didn't care, he could block out the sounds known as Duo as easily as he could the bombing of an OZ base.  
  
"How do you loose Duo?" He couldn't help but ask the one question that was rolling around in his brain. How does one go about loosing the loud-mouthed idiot? Surely his voice alone would keep you alert to his presence.  
  
Frowning, still not understanding what everyone meant by 'How do you loose Duo?' Wufei stood up walking towards him, flicking a finger out beckoning him to follow. "Easily, I assure you."  
  
Heero wasn't too sure about that. Sure the idiot could be eerily silent at times, but loosing him from sight?  
  
"Where'd the lovers run off to?" Wufei asked over his shoulder, "I'm worried that Quatre's gonna have a coronary looking for him."  
  
"West."  
  
"Hn. Lets find him. Make sure that they haven't crawled behind a rock somewhere." He smirked not knowing what was in him today, but something about what the others kept saying about the lost Duo, was starting to get to him.  
  
Heero eyed his comrade carefully, watching for anything that changed in his appearance. Something wasn't right with him... something was odd... and he couldn't place his mental finger on it. Keeping on eye on him he followed.  
  
"So how's Wing?"  
  
Eye twitching slightly Heero glared at him from the corner of his eye. "Hn." This wasn't about his damn Gundam, it was about finding a lost Gundam pilot.  
  
"I see." Wufei found it amusing as what everyone thought was becoming clearer. Hiking up a small knoll they watched the people out on the lake, rowing along in small boats, lost in the waters lolling waves. "DUO!!" he yelled once more, watching for any signs of him. Nothing.  
  
"WUFEI!"  
  
Glancing down the other side at his name he saw Quatre waving at him tugging Trowa behind him as they started for their direction. Seeing the different look in Trowa's eye from there, Wufei refrained from raising his dark brow, opting for staring at him instead. "Yes?" he asked when they finally reached them.  
  
"Have you found him yet?"  
  
"No.... nothing yet." Trowa nodded, that look still in his eyes. Letting his curiousness get the better of him Wufei quirked a dark brow at him. If he expected no response at all - which was the Silent Ones way - he was surprised to see the one visible eye glitter back at him.  
  
Shaking his head slightly he wondered just what the brown headed one was thinking. Deciding to leave it for later, he had one question that needed asking. "Has anyone seen a dog running around?" His voice held something within it none could place in the voice that usually held annoyance, anger or nothing at all.  
  
Heero raised his brow nodding curtly.  
  
Smirking Wufei's eyes shimmered, "Where?"  
  
"North end of the lake. Running across the grounds." Eyeing him suspiciously, "Why?"  
  
"Follow if you want to know" was the only response he gave before jogging off.  
  
Ten minutes of on and off again jogging had them at the spot Heero said the dog was seen. Why Wufei wanted to know about it was still a mystery to the three of them. Or was it just two now? Wufei couldn't tell, but the way Trowa's eye still sparkled, he wasn't sure.  
  
"Duo!!" He called out in his normal voice, just a tad bit louder. When nothing happened he tried again, "DUO!!" this time louder and commanding.  
  
Quatre's blue-green eyes searched the area for his tall friend and not finding anything. He was starting to get immensely worried about him. How many cups of cappuccino had Duo had that morning? Two or three? He couldn't remember anymore... worry was overriding his thought circuits. 'Duo... where are you?' he wondered thinking to all the things he could get into with a sugar high like that.  
  
"Duo!" Trowa yelled out seeing just Wufei's calling wasn't enough. He knew in his heart that if Duo didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. Then he heard it coming from the right. A thicket of brush that slowly gave way to more trees, the borderline between the park and wooded land. May be a colony, but they strived to at least have one forest type setting. The trees were genetically altered for colony life, not growing larger then two stories, not needing much water and had a knack for having a life span like a regular tree down on earth.  
  
It came again, closer, the rustling leaves, limbs snapping. As a whole everyone turned facing the direction, ready to act if it was anything other then what they were looking for. Hoping for. Minutes passed when a hefty ferocious looking dog bounded out heading directly towards them. Tongue lolling out from one side of its large mouth, sharp white teeth glittering in the suns light; his short black and brown coat made wave patterns with the artificial sun rays as powerful mussels rippled beneath his skin.  
  
It was huge! Bigger then any dog he'd ever seen. Half his size in height. Sharp teeth, very sharp, pointed at him. Ozzies be damned, he wasn't too scared of them. Take them out, no problem. But Allah help him! The dog was huge! Giving an "Epp! Save me Trowa!" jumping behind his taller love, hiding, he peaked his head under Trowa's right arm watching from his safe hideaway. Quatre took all the comfort he could get as he felt the arm that was now arced above and behind his neck, holding onto his right should squeeze him lightly. Trowa would keep him safe.  
  
Wufei watched his friends in what, if someone was looking at him, humor shinning in his eyes as he watched his comrades eyeing the dog with trepidation. Quatre was hiding behind the amazon who was looking at the running dog calmly. Heero seemed tense, ready to attack if needed. He smirked looking around once more, seeing his two prays.  
  
As the large beast of a dog drew closer, bounded in the air towards Wufei, he yelled, "Duo no!!" ignoring the weird looks. One sent the message he needed to see a medical someone for that problem. The large dog stopped in mid flight landing on the ground, tilting its head to the side, gazing almost quizzically at Wufei.  
  
Kneeling on soft ground he spoke softer, "Come," beckoning the dog forwards; petting him behind the ears and under his chin affectionately. "Good boy..."  
  
"Your kidding me..." came a muffled voice from the safe haven of Trowa's arm, "...we were searching for Him?" questioning softly.  
  
A nod, "Aa."  
  
"HIM!?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"WHAT!?" Shouted a sudden irritated voice from behind them all. Whirling around - everyone but for Wufei - faced the annoyed face of one Duo Maxwell, pilot of the gundam Deathscythe Hell. "Why. In Hades. Are you all yelling for me!?"  
  
Quatre straightened up slowly backing out of Trowa's warmth to take a step towards him, "Duo...?" asking in a quiet voice, sounding unsure of how to take that. His gift wasn't telling him anything, but that the other boy was annoyed for some reason.  
  
Seemingly ignoring his friends questioned response, Duo grinned widely handing the two Starbucks cups over to a smirking Wufei while falling to his knees hugging the huge beast, "BRUTIS BOY!!! How ya doin' huh!? Wu-man here takin' care of ya?" nuzzling his nose in Brutis' neck letting the other tackle him to the ground covering him in slobbery kisses.  
  
"Ewww... that's not clean." Quatre chuckled with a confused air, glancing from the happy reunited ones on the ground, to the one smirking holding two Starbucks cups. "I thought you said you were looking for-"  
  
Wufei cut him off before he had a chance to finish, "I was. We found him" nodding to the massive muscle bound excuse of a puppy, which Duo just pointed out. "This is Brutis. Our Rotweiller."  
  
"Okay, but what about Duo?" He wasn't understanding it.  
  
Heero turned his gaze upwards to him as the pair on the floor stopped playing at Duo's command. Brutis stopped, sitting at their feet obediently. 'When have they had time to get a dog?' he wondered.  
  
"What about Brutis and me?" Duo asked curiously as he claimed his cup from Wufei. "Thanks Wu."  
  
"Hm" nodding, he turned coal eyes on the Japanese boy, feeling his stare the most, "He was getting the cappuccinos."  
  
Quatre nodded, "And you were looking for him?" Something was fishy.  
  
"You were looking for me?"  
  
Wufei could only nod, keeping his eyes locked with cold blue that seemed to get colder by the second. "Aa..."  
  
Turning the braided boy questioned, "Why?"  
  
"Double naming. Tell you later."  
  
"Wha-?" turning quizzically towards his partner, he noticed the hidden hurry in his eyes while slowly reaching over connecting the leash to Brutis' collar one handily. Puzzling danced in violet-blue eyes, turning slowly meeting with colder ones. "OH!" Chuckling, blindly reaching out for the others dark tanned hand, "We've... gotta be going now! SEE YA!" he ran. Wufei right behind him dragging along Brutis, neither having a hard time of keeping up with the hyper boy in his running.  
  
Behind them, one pair of eyes stared on in confusion, one pair in humor. The last pair held certain death.  
  
"I was chasing, after a stupid shimatta dog!?" Heero growled taking off after them muttering his trademark death promise under his breath as he left the other two behind.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
".........?"  
  
Quatre looked up with big sea green eyes of wonder, "What's going on? I thought we were looking for Duo?" A nod. "But Duo found us." A shake. "What do you mean no?"  
  
Chuckling deep within his throat Trowa looked down upon his small golden haired angel. "Brutis is Duo." Was his enigmatic reply.  
  
"How...?"  
  
A shrug, as they started walking towards home. "I don't know... but I have a feeling we'll be finding out soon." With that, they kept a beeline path to the Winner mansion that served as 'home' while on the colony. Sure to find out exactly why Wufei had them chasing after a dog. And why he was calling said dog, Duo.  
  
Up ahead yelling could be heard with laughter and barking. It was going to be a long night.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hey y'all! I wrote this one last week... Don't remember how, but I got the idea for it, thought it would be kawaii. Had two friends read it over before I decided to post it, they really liked it. Thought it was cute to have the guys confused. ::chuckles grinning:: I thought it was good! Hope ya'll did too!  
  
Please give reviews and let me know what y'all think of it. I did it originally as a one shot deal. But if y'all'd like to know how it came to be that "Brutis is Duo" then please let me know in your reviews. I'm pretty confindent that I can come up with a second part to it. That'd be the last part to it if I did. ^_^ Got enough stories at the moment th at I'm working on. ::sweat drops::  
  
But please, Review, let me know whatcha thought and let me know if y'all'd like another part to it. I'll try it if y'all do.  
  
Arigatou again, ja ne!  
Anime Redneck  
  
1:03am  
7-21-02 


End file.
